Two Vanadis Arc
Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on life after the Battle of Molsheim. The news regarding this incident becomes prevalent and spreads throughout the continent and Tigre is branded as a traitor for bringing in foreign army (Zhcted Army). Tigre begins his journey to find allies in a quest to retaliate against both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. Duke Thenardier asks his long-term ally Vanadis of Olmutz, Ludmila Lourie in order to tackle the Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Eleonora Viltaria. Coincidentally, Mila (Ludmila) also considers Elen (Eleonora) as her rival. Chronology ''Aftermath: '''Battle of Molsheim In the Vorn Mansion, 3 days after the Battle in Molsheim plains, Titta comes to wake Tigre but is surprised to see Elen kneeling on top of Tigre while putting her sword into his mouth to wake him up (mimicking Lim's "wake-up" method). LN Volume 2 Chapter 1 Titta gets shocked and angry to see Tigre being played with and scolds Elen for almost endangering Tigre's life, and even Tigre is not spared from Titta's scolding. When Tigre asks Elen the reason for her early visit, Elen informs him that she will be leaving Alsace and go to Silesia and asks Tigre about his future plans after the last battle. Tigre tells Elen that since he has become the enemy to Duke Thenardier after he killed his son, he would now become Duke Thenardier's main target. Before Elen departs for Silesia, Lim still skeptical towards Tigre even after the recent battle, asks Elen why she has put so much faith in Tigre. She replies that she did so because she witnessed his power first-hand in Molsheim Plains and asks Lim if she also has the similar thoughts. Though Lim replies that while she finds Tigre to be reliable, she is still distrustful of the archer. Nevertheless, Elen entrusts Tigre to Lim. After seeing Elen leaving, Lim silently remarks about the battle's aftermath as she is concerned that the battle will garner other Vanadis attention. Regardless, Lim vows to assist Tigre for Elen's sake.In truth, Lim wishes to avoid any unnecessary involvement with Tigre.LN Volume 2 Chapter 1 Even after participating in the battle, Lim does not believe about Tigre's slaying the dragon despite Elen and other witnesses' attesting the phenomena. According to Lim, not all Vanadises share Elen's friendly opinions. For better or worst, especially when Tigre's bizarre power has been displayed in the battle, the Vanadises can become either his trusted allies or dangerous foes.Manga Chapter 10 Meanwhile, Tigre and Titta prepare for their departure to Hunawihr Village in Alsace to visit the villagers after Duke Thenardier's attack.Hunawihr is one of the 4 villages in Alsace. It is situated on the outskirts of the territory of Alsace. Before their departure, Lim asks Tigre's permission to read the books in his manor's study room which Tigre permits.Lim did not visit the village with Tigre and Titta nor did she asked about their departure in the anime adaption.LN Volume 2 Chapter 1 After Tigre and Titta's arrival to Hunawihr, the villagers are delighted to see their lord and to celebrate his victory in Molsheim Plains, the village chief decides to hold a small party in Hunawihr, but which Tigre respectfully declines and instead decides to return to Celesta. On their journey back, both Tigre and Titta being exhausted after their journey, stop and take rest in a hut and sleep there for almost a day. In his sleep, Tigre dreams about his past and his late father. His dreams of the time when his father taught him about the duties and responsibility as the ruler of Alsace. When he wakes up, he finds Titta sleeping beside him. When she wakes up, he thanks her for supporting him which makes her embarrassed. 'Thenardier's Quest of Vengeance' In Nemetacum, in Duke Thenardier's dungeon, the surviving soldiers are severely punished after their defeat in Molsheim Plains.LN Volume 2 Chapter 1 Duke Thenardier meanwhile is extremely furious and upset to learn about his son's death and condemns both Tigre and Zhcted and vows to exact his revenge.In the anime, Thenardier instead cursed Ganelon for for misdirecting him into attacking Alsace, which refers to Ganelon Army's retreat due to Mashas's efforts. Drekavac shares his condolences over Zion's demise, only to be interrupted by Duke Thenardier as he demands more dragons for his army. Drekavac however replies that because preparing the dragons requires some time, he requests his lord to provide more money or time for the preparations;moreover, Drekavac also informs the Duke that the dragons were killed by a Vanadis's Viralt, a mystical weapon which Drekavac claims to be made by extraordinary rare minerals and materials. Regardless, Duke Thenardier pressures Drekavac to hasten the preparations while he hires a assassins group, Seven Chains Assassins and also requests his acquaintance, Vanadis Ludmila Lourie from Olmutz to handle her fellow Vanadis Elen.Anime Episode 4 'Tigre's Third Front Against Thenardier and Ganelon' After their return from Hunawihr village, Tigre and Titta see Mashas's black horse outside the Vorn Manor, indicating his arrival. Tigre tells Titta to greet the other guests while he rushes to see his mentor. When he enters he witnesses hostile stares between Mashas and Lim in the living room before they turn their attention towards him.LN Volume 1 Chapter 2 Tigre learns from Mashas about Duke Ganelon's attempt in destroying Alsace as well and the factions formed within Brune Tigre declares to retaliate against them both, Duke Thenardier and Duke Ganelon despite knowing that he is only a minor noble. Mashas informs that the only reason why Duke Ganelon's Army did not attack Alsace during Duke Thenardier's attacks, was due to Mashas's intervention and the soldiers being informed about the dragons.In anime special, Tigre requests another teddy bear from Titta while Lim is "embarrassed" due to her liking for teddy bears and Tigre makes her more confused.Anime Specials Episode 4 'Meeting with The King and Bitter Reunion with Ludmila' At Zhcted's capital city Silesia, Elen is attending a meeting with King VictorElen wore a regal dress for the official meeting with the old king.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 who learns her involvement in rescuing Alsace without his consent and demands her explanation for her actions. Even Elen explains that she was hired by Tigre to save his province from danger, Viktor is furious to hear this as he not only berates Elen for nearly involving Zhcted into Brune's civil affair, he also dissing her intervention as "degrading" herself as mere "mercenary". Sofy, on Elen's defense, explains to Viktor that Elen's involvements in Alsace was not likely making new enemies.According to Sofy, previous kingdoms has been hired to solve another kingdom's domestic problem before, so Elen's case was not unusual. She further informs that because of Zhcted's immunity in intervention towards Brune's civil affair, punishing Elen could only lower Zhcted's chances to prove its supremacy. Intrigued by Tigre's case, Viktor then asks Elen about the young Earl's motivation against the Dukes, to which Elen replies that he only wishes to ensure Alsace's safety while stating that should he gains any land as his victory, it would solely belongs to Zhcted. After thinking for a while, Viktor finally permits Elen to handle Tigre as her subordinate but reminds her not to be "reckless" for the sake of Zhcted's priority and interest. Elen thanks Viktor for his consideration and the meeting is conjured. In Zhcted, Vanadis were considered as high ranked officials/ministers, but the king controls the Vanadis. After the meeting, Elen confronts Mila at the Imperial Palace's corridors where they trade insults until Sofy intervenes and hit them both with Zaht. Sofy hit them twice because in their second argument, both Vanadises blaming each other for stating such argument.. Sofy then asks Elen why she is still in Silesia, which Elen replies that she thanks her for her defensese but Mila comments Elen's "brutish" behavior almost invite trouble. Infuriated by Mila's haughty remark, Elen demands Mila to leave as she wants to speak with Sofy privately. As her response before her departure, Mila sarcastically tells Elen that she will leave for their sake whilst "sympathizing" her position as Zhcted's Vanadis. Softy then tells Elen that she has just made her fellow Vanadis as an enemy, mostly because of Mila's allegiance with Thenardier and his HouseThenardier and Lourie Family has a mutually good relationship for almost 80 years due to their similar prestige and status. Ironically, Mila disliked Thenardier despite her alliance with Brune's Duke. Still, for her pride as a prestigious Vanadis family, she reluctantly allied herself with Thenardier., much to Elen's shock. As Sofy tells Elen a story about Muenz Merchant The tale of Muenz Merchant is one of Zhcted's famous fable. According to the fable, it was about a merchant who is famed for his competence and honesty despite he was also notoriously known for his abusive behavior towards his family. At the end, his abusive nature led to his murder by his son, though ironically garnering everyone's sympathy., she remains silent as she uses it as a metaphoric description about Thenardier and Ganelon, whose power remains influential in Brune despite their notoriety. Driven by sheer curiosity, Sofy further asks Elen about Tigre and her reasons to help him, in which Elen initially explains that due to his sleepy face, causing Sofy to laugh while teasing Elen's relationship. Elen further elaborates that despite his flaws, Tigre's selfless and benevolent attributes-as well his amazing archery skills that slays even a dragon-garners her interest towards the Alsace Earl, instantly garnering Sofy's curiosity towards Tigre. Elen tells Sofy that she can meet Tigre herself for further details and at the same time, much to Sofy's excitement, she can also allows her to see Lunie. Elen then requests Sofy to investigate other Vanadises' activities and any information regarding Thenardeir's dragons. To ensure Sofy is not her would-be-enemy like Mila, Elen further asks her friend if she and Sasha have any connection with either Dukes in Brune. Fortunately, Sofy replies that her they both declared neutrality on Elen's action. After her conversation with Sofy, Elen bids her friend farewell whilst looking at a sunny sky and wondering about Tigre and her next plan. 'Viscount Augre, Earl Vorn's Second Ally' Meanwhile, Tigre and his allies travel to Territoire for Hughes as his support his cause. Upon Tigre and his allies's arrival, Hughes welcomes his visitors with open arms but even after listens to his visitor's explanation, Hughes initially declines out of his weaker position compares to both two influential Dukes. Nonetheless, as an exhanging in helping the archer's battle, Hughes requests the archer to deal the bandits that wreck havoc in his territory and defeated his army with ease, in which Tigre accepts in order to gain the Viscount's trust. Territore Bandit Subjugation ---TBA--- Battle Against the Bandits The next morning, Zhcted Army march towards the Voyes Mountains. While splitting the army into two units where 20 cavalry soldiers are dispatched to defend their rear, Lim tells Tigre to focus onto the battle's flow in order to have him learn his commanding skills quicker. For the sake of Elen and his people, Tigre replies that he will at least try. Just as Zhcted Army's 80 soldiers reach to the Voyes Mountains's foot hill, a band of thieves-who are well equipped with fine weapons and armory, much to Tigre's suspicions-ambush the army and the battle quickly ensues. Even with the bandits' near advantages in numbers, Tigre manages to kill the three more thieves before orders Zhcted Army's full retreat. Confused, the bandits also make their hasty retreat, only to face, Zhcted Army's remaining 20 cavalry soldiers who cut their escape route. With 60 bandits are dead, 20 bandits surrender while others flee away, Zhcted Army is victorious. Donalbein's Downfall and Death House Augre Joins Tigre As a reward for the successful bandit subjugation, Hughes invites Tigre and his allies for a dinner in his mansion. During dinner, Hughes congratulate TIgre for his victory but still belittles him as he assumes his victory to be "lucky"Even as House Vorn's longtime ally, not even Hughes was immune to Brune's resentment against archers as he has a bad habit in neglecting Tigre's achievements, although that wasn't intentional.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2. Lim defends Tigre by asking Hughes if he is still refuse to acknowledge the young Earl's capability, though she later apologizes to the Viscount for her sudden rudeness after hearing his teasing. Seeing Zhcted Army's trust upon Tigre, Hughes decides to assist the young Earl to defeat both Dukes since he also unwilling to watch their destruction to his fellow Brune citizens. Therefore, House Augre has (officially) becomes Tigre's second ally. During Zhcted Army's return for Alsace, Tigre also receives a cost of war expenditures that includes 300 pigeons and traps. Nevertheless, Lim tells Tigre Zhcted will pay the cost as exception before giving him yet another lecture. 'Earl Vorn and the Frozen Wave Vanadis' Having wondering over Elen's business in Zhcted, Tigre receives an invitation letter from Elen herself to meet her at Voyes Mountains's Kikimora MansionThe sole reason Elen chose the Kikimora Mansion was because it was near to both Alsace and Leitmeritz while also passing through some road of vosyes mountains , where Lim claims to be located within the boarders between Brune and Zhcted. On the next day, Tigre and Lim depart from Alsace to their said destination where Tigre still bothered by Zion's accusation over his "treason" for allying himself with Elen's army. Upon the guest arrival, Elen is delighted to see Elen once noticed Lim's red face and wondering the relationship between the two, though Lim denied them all. both Tigre and Lim and toast for their long time reunion. Elen informs both Tigre and Lim that while she did manage to obtain Viktor's permission to ally herself with Tigre, she also notifies two main shortcomings: First of all, most Vanadises have limited power outside Zhcted due to Viktor's paranoia; the second and more troubling part is the fact Zhcted will help Tigre as long this benefits its national interest even if the kingdom will not partake Brune's domestic conflict, much to Tigre's frustration. Elen further asserts that while all seven Vanadises are second only to the king, not all of them shares the same goals due to their different alignment regardless their position as Zhcted's warlordsAs her question to Tigre, she asked what would he do when he was a king and he had seven beautiful warriors served under his rule, to which Tigre replied that he would have them to do his deed on his behalf. While his answer did makes Elen hold her laugh and angered Lim over his carefree attitude that nearly taken advantages by anyone, it did further indicates his trust to his peers and subject.. When Elen asks Tigre about his story behind her absence, Tigre replies that Mashas and Hughes could be their trustworthy allies for him and Leitmeritz with Lim as a witness. Their conversation however interrupted by a bell ring that prompts Lim to check on a visitor. To Elen's dismay however, Lim brings a bag that consists of a scratched armor that allegedly belonged to Olmutz, of which Lim recognizes during their bandit subjugation in Voyes Mountains. While she talking about Olmutz Armor's refined design, Elen immediately tells Tigre everything about Mila and mocks the Ice Vanadis as a "young potato" In the English Dub, Elen mocked Mila as a blueberry instead.due to her shorter height and bust. Elen's insult eventually causes Mila barges into the mansion and retorts back to her rival. Surprised by her appearance, Elen asks Lim why did she let Mila enters into the mansion, which Lim explain that she cannot refuses a visit from a Vanadis such as Mila, garners Tigre's surprise and interest. Upon meeting Tigre, Mila haughtily introduces herself but Elen tells her to leave, causing both Vanadis to argue among themselves until Tigre's intervenes and introduces himself to Mila, much to Elen's dismay as she warns Tigre to stay away from her. Intrigued by Tigre's courtesy, Mila invites Tigre for a talkMila was supposedly going to Alsace to find Tigre where she coincidentally passing the Voyes Moutains, all to see Tigre herself that garnered Elen's interest. but being stopped by Elen as she begrudgingly invites Mila to join their trip to Rodrick. During their trip, Mila asks Tigre regards his reason in fighting against Thenardier, to which Tigre states that it is for his people but he doesn't have a plan for retaliation. Mila however is unfazed and reminds Tigre that his chances of winning against the Duke are slim not only because of his wider connections with his allies including herself, but also his affluent influences and resources. For Mila's perspective, an efficient army would required not just numbers but also a commander who has some certain degree of publicity by some people around him/her, something that Tigre didn't have, and causing Mila's belittlement against the Alsace Earl. As Tigre asks the Ice Vanadis about her eyes, which he assumes to be a sign of humiliation, Mila further asks Tigre about Elen's assistance towards him despite none of his attributes she finds noteworthy or appealing According to Mila, because she heard over rumors about Tigre's archery only skills and his humble beginnings, Mila looked down unto Tigre and she assumed the sole reason why Elen chose to support Tigre was because they both shared an ordinary upbringings. , to which Tigre replies that he needs her strength. When Tigre asks her about the armor they received in the mansion, Mila denies any allegations but tells him that not to assume the Vanadises are in a same scale with Alsace.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 4 Page 178Manga Chapter 13 The group arrive to Rodrick several minutes later where Elen leads Tigre, Lim and Mila for the Hot Spring Bathhouse. Before going to the Spring Bathhouse however, they stroll in the local marketplace for a meal. Mila, whose stomach growls in hunger, saves her face by stating that she, as a regal Vanadis of Olmutz, would not eat Rodrick street food but quickly annoyed by Elen's teasing. Tigre asks two more bowls of porridge for Lim and himself but gives his porridge to Mila. Despite her dubious thought about Tigre's offerIn the anime, Tigre gave his porridge to Mila as an apology over the bathroom incident, of which Mila accepted as her forgiveness over Elen's prank., Mila accepts Tigre's porridge and eats it before thanking him. Elen becomes irritated over Tigre's interaction with Mila and argues with him over a chat with her rival, garnering Rodrick villagers attention as they assumes the couples argument to be a "lover's quarrel". Embarrassed over the scene, Tigre calms Elen down by telling her that even if she dislikes someone, she cannot doing anything reckless and try to be happy instead which Elen relents and decides not to annoy Mila for a time being. Upon their visit to the Hot-Spring BathhouseThe famed bathhouse consists with various facilities, such as inn, tavern and restaurants. According to Elen, the bathhouse is often visited by Vanadises generation before her. , the group check into an inn and given three different rooms to avoid unwanted conflict. Elen, who wearing a white robe while her hair gone wet, enters Tigre room and tells him to find an empty bathroom The bathroom split in two different rooms with different colors and marble floors: The bathroom wall that marked with a Black Dragon logo is a bathroom that reserves only to the Vanadis. for his bathe, which Tigre reluctantly complies. However, just as Tigre enters the bathroom due to a heavy steam, which the later revealed to be the part of Elen's prank, he accidently sees a naked Mila who blushes red while grabbing Lavias and points its blade towards Tigre's face. Tigre tries to calm Mila down by shutting his eyes while urging her to cover herself, but Mila instead angrily asks Tigre if being seen by animals are also considered embarrassing. Even after Tigre admits his mistakes and apologizes for the awkward incident, Mila knocks Tigre out before angrily leaves the bathroom, confuses Tigre further. '''Ambush of the Seven Chain Assassins' The next morning, Tigre and his group leave Rodrick for Leitmeritz via a small route in the woods. When being asked by Elen regarding her opinion about Tigre, Mila attributes him as uninteresting man and yet unable to understand her fellow Vanadis's interest upon him, only to be annoyed to hear Elen's retaliation for not seeing the archer's true merits. Suddenly, the group stop their horses in the middle of the woods as they noticing someone has been stalking themIn side the woods, Tigre once noted that there are steel wired in order to trap them., who later reveals to be one of Sherash Assassins after Mila investigates his corpse-specifically his partial tattoosAs the insult against Elen, who she deemed as a commoner by birth, Mila proclaimed herself that she knew so much because of the prestige linage of the House Lourie, a renowned House that was ruled by Olmutz Vanadis and the only one that was ruled by a Vanadis for generations.. During the skirmishes against the assassins however, Lim is bitten by a snake from one of the assassins and fall onto the ground, prompts Tigre immediately rescues her by sucking out the snake venom from her left breast. Lim's poisoned state also causing Elen anxiously rushing for her friend, which leads all assassins in an attempt to ambush them all three warriors in one swoop. Miraculously, Mila rescues the trio by killing the assassins (though one of them barely escaped) with her own Veda. At the same time however, Mila also mocks Elen for her "disqualification" as a Vanadis simply because she worry over her companion before leaving the woods, despite Tigre thanking her for the rescue. As Elen asks him about Lim's condition, Tigre calms the Wind Vanadis's tension by stating that because of her sturdy body, she should be able to survive the poison and suggests to return to Rodrick for further medical treatment. Elen is relaxed after hearing this as she tells Tigre to bring Lim back to Rodrick while she heads off to find a nearby physician for help. After being hospitalized for two days, Lim is awaken from her recovery while seeing Elen crying in relief. While listening to the Wind Vanadis's account regarding the earlier incident, Lim's face blushes red after learning Tigre's emergency rescue, in which she assumes that Tigre did something "obscene" towards her. Elen however tells her not to blame the archer as he did so in desperation in order to rescue her while blaming herself for only idly watching her poisoned state, though Lim forgives her since she believes that Elen has saved her as well. Under Elen's advice, Lim visits Tigre and attempts to wake him up as gentle as possible, only to see him accidently groping her breast instead, prompting her to slap Tigre as his wake instead. 'Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign: The Battle Between Two Vanadises' Few days has passed since the incident, Mila mobilizes her army towards Leitmeritz under Thenardier's request with 2,000 strong Olmutz soldiers It is revealed that in Olmutz, Mila is actually wondering about Tigre's attributes that garnered Elen's respect despite her antagonistic views towards both of them . Mila would go to Leitmeritz to keep Elen and Tigre in check while Thenardier would make his another attempt to invade AlsaceAnime Episode 5. Seeing the duke's tactics are much cunning than his son's, Elen leaves the strategy to Tigre since he also involves in this battle. In order to keep House Augre away from his enemies, Tigre suggests to deploy two envoys to persuade Olmutz Army retreat and a warning of retaliation if they insists the attack. However, due to her pride as a Vanadis and her family's 80 years long alliance with House Thenardier, as well as her determination to defeat Elen, Mila rejects both letters and proceed to attack Leitmeritz Army against her generals' concerns. The following day, both armies clash in Vlkolin Plains where Elen 3,000 troops are fighting against Mila 2,000 strong army. However, even with both armies's ferociousness the result is inconclusive as both sides suffers hundreds men casualties, forcing them to retreat from the battle. In the next morning however, Elen is frustrated to learn that Mila and her army's are gone and retreats to her apparent stronghold: the Tatra Mountains. Elen immediately rallying her army to Tatra Mountains for her siege to the fortress. According to Lim, neither Elen nor Mila willing to admit their defeat in most battles. To enforce Lim's claim, a flashback between both Vanadis was shown when Elen was elected as Leitmeritz new Vanadis. When Mila visited the Vanadis and going to teach her everything, Elen instead rudely declined her offer and retorted to Mila that she need to be reeducated. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 However, due to the fortress's formidable defenses, from sturdiest barricades and catapults to frigid weather and complex geography, the siege itself is failing and the Leitmeritz Army's morale begins to drops when the soldiers are too tired to continue the siege almost wear out from the numerous attacks. Nonetheless, Elen insist the siege by plotting to break the fortress defense alone despite Lim's strong protest for her dangerous decision, prompting Lim to asks Tigre to dissuade the frustrated Wind Vanadis. Anime Episode 5 Tigre tries to reason with Elen to think alternative tactics for the siege but Elen insists on the attack and asks Tigre to at least having faith upon her, to which Tigre responds that he will support her all the way. When Elen asks him who he cherish the most however, Tigre instead turns silent and blushes red that lead to Elen's assumptions if he is thinking about Mila. To ease Elen's anger, Tigre instead tells Elen that he been thinking Alsace all along, causing the Wind Vanadis to laugh while telling Tigre that both he and Alsace are belong to her. Before Tigre could depart to Tatra Mountains for his scouting mission, Lim gives Tigre a bear pelt for warmth and disguise. 'Ludmila's Encounter with Urs the Hunter' Tigre spends three days in Tatra's snowy wilderness for his scouting mission but his food supplies are quickly depleted, forcing him go for hunting in the wild. While hunting a fox in the woods, Tigre sees a second arrow onto a fox's corpse before realizing that second arrow is belongs to Mila, who coincidentally also hunting for self-relief. Thanks to his bear-peltThe bear-pelt that Tigre wearing was once belonged to Lim in order to combat the freezing weather in Tatra Mountains. Despite the disguise concerns Elen, Tigre claims that it was perfect for his trip to Tatra Fortress. The bear pelt twas also to be proven as a best disguise from Mila's detection until Elen's siege towards Tatra Fortresshowever, Mila barely recognizes Tigre and asks where he shot his arrow to the fox, where Tigre points at the far distance place. Initially suspicious over the hunter's claims and assuming that he is lying, Mila quickly astonishes over the hunter's archery that shoots to a tree from a far distance, and immediately apologizes for her rudeness. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 In dusk, Mila invites Tigre to her evening picnic where Tigre introduces himself as "Urs" and the two are chatting while indulging Mila's prepared red tea. Driven by a sheer curiosity, Mila asks Urs if he can join her army and wishes to see his face behind the bear-pelt. Unfortunately, "Urs" refuses as he talks about his "special circumstances" under his "village's" restrictions. According to Tigre's story, his village prohibited not only take off their skin, but they were also forbidden to "leave" from their the village.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Regardless, Mila continues to chat with "Urs" about her past, her reason to be Vanadis and a reluctant alliance with Thenardier. 'Siege of Tatra Fortress: Ludmila's Declaration of Neutrality' On sunset, Mila returns for Tatra Fortress and bids her farewell while bids farewell to "Urs". Tigre follows Mila's footprints and finally finds a safe route to Tatra Fortress. Following Tigre's information, Elen leads her army of 100 men to follow Tigre through the shortcut only to find the fortress's defense is tighter than before. Ignores Tigre's plea to wait, Elen impatiently rushes down towards Tatra Fortress and try to crush the gate with her powers. Sadly, not only her powers did not break Tatra Fortress's gates, she also fell into Olmutz Army's trap where Olmutz Army soldiers shoots their arrows towards the Wind Vanadis before Tigre narrowly rescues her from the ambush. Both Tigre and Elen argue about their current situation yet Elen insists her siege to the fortress. Tigre was originally suggested to retreat to fight another day, something which Elen refuses to comply.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6. Leaving with little choice, Tigre requests Arifar to borrow its power to assist both Elen and himself to ensure victory for the army. With the combined powers between Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar again, Tigre's arrow shot finally break Tatra Castle's gates, instantly demoralizes the entire Olmutz Army. With Tatra Fortress's gates are finally broken, Elen leads her troops into the fortress and the battle seemly favors Leitmeritz Army. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Even after learns her enemies' siege, Mila remains calm and leave her room to fight Elen herself. During their confrontation, both Vanadises trade their tauntsIn one of many of their arguments, Elen taunted Mila by asking how did she feel to be looked down by anyone, which was reflected to Mila's arrogance. As prideful as she was, Mila became aggravated to hear Elen's insult. while fighting ferociously by exchanging their Vedas, but the result is inconclusive despite their mild injuries. However, both Vanadises tell their soldiers not to interfere in order to settle their score before being interrupted by the last Sherash Assassin (a survivor from Mila's Veda), who suddenly appears from nowhere and try to assassinate both Vanadises, only to be killed by Tigre's arrow shot from afar. Recognizing a familiar arrow shot has prompts her to realize that Tigre is in fact Urs, Mila slaps Tigre for lying and asks him why did he rescued her even if he had a chance to see her death. Tigre simply replies that it is considered as his gratitude for the red tea he drank. Mila continues to ask Tigre his reason to seek her and if he need some allies for his battles, to which Tigre replies that even if he indeed needs allies, he has nothing to repay Mila's assistance; moreover, Alsace and his people are his very reason to fight against his foes.Elen was extremely annoyed when Tigre talked Mila in a friendly manner, especially a longtime rival like Mila (later Liza).Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Whilst impressed by his sincerity, Mila warns Tigre that sincerity isn't always a perfect solution but she makes it as an exception while announcing her neutrality in Brune's Civil War, while cut her ties with House Thenardier altogether.Anime Episode 6 Under her announcement of neutrality, the battle is concluded with Mila shakes both Tigre's and Elen's hand as a truce between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Before leaving, Mila asks Tigre to pay a visit to Olmutz someday much to Elen's irritation as she sarcastically tells Mila that he won't be visiting Olmutz anytime soon as she deems it "regrettable", resulting both Vanadises's another argument before Tigre and Leitmeritz Army leave to Leitmeritz. A month has passed since his war against Olmutz, Tigre's troops increases to 6,000 troops thanks to his alliance with Hughes and Elen. As the news that neither the crown nor Mashas to be heard, Tigre and his new army begin their march for Nemetacum. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *Tigre's battle to subjugating bandits in Belfort is entirely skipped and House Augre forged an alliances with Tigre after the subjugation was completed. *Sofy's story about Muenz Merchant is never mentioned in the manga. *Tigre and the group's stroll in Rodnick is entirely skipped until their bath. 'Anime' *Sofy's interest about Tigre is not shown until Roland Arc Anime Episode 7. *Unlike Light Novel or Manga, House Augre immediately joins Tigre without requesting Tigre to fend off the Belfort Bandits. In addition only in the anime though, Hughes also claims that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon ignored the fact that his insurgency would foretelling Tigre's rise as the third force in Brune, thus leading to his association with Tigre and Zhcted. *The Seven Chains Assassins ambushed Tigre and his group before they reached to Rodnick. *Urs made his full appearance in Tigre's dream sequences. * Tigre never shows Olmutz Armor from subjugation of bandits to Elen which was directly skipped after Lim going to the front door while Elen was straightly talked about Ludmila. Notable Event *Territore Bandit Subjugation *Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign **Battle of Vlkolin **Siege of Tatra Fortress Story Impact *Tigre's past is partially revealed during his dream sequences about his father Urs, who taught him about the responsibility as Alsace Earl towards the territory and its people. These advises alone later helped Tigre rise as a beloved Earl in Alsace. *House Augre is introduced as one of Tigre's early allies: Hughes {an old acquaintance to Mashas, Urs (Tigre's father) and Tigre} and Gerard {Hughes' son}. Gerard made a slight appearance through out this arc until Muozinel Invasion Arc, where he played a crucial role as Tigre's strategist and supply officer in Silver Meteor Army. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter Anime Episode 8 Even after the Civil War, the House remained as Tigre's prominent allies during the later events in post-Brune Civil War especially become eyes and ears for Tigre through Gerard himself who works as Secretary of Brune. *This arc introduces two other Vanadises, Sofya Obertas and Ludmila Lourie who play vital roles in the series, especially for Elen and Tigre, Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 **Sofy is a Vanadis from Polesia and Zhcted's ambassador and messenger. {She was a Vanadis Mediator, after taking over Alexandra Alshavin's (Sasha's) role to mediate between Elen & Mila's personal quarrels/disputes.} Due to her friendship with Elen, Sofy is also one few Vanadis Elen respected. Her interest upon Tigre would involve her in his future battles and later on become one of his prominent allies at Asvarre Civil War prior to rescue when she was being captured by Eliot.Light Novel Volume 3Light Novel Volume 7 **Mila is a Vanadis from Olmutz and an heiress of House Lourie. She was Elen's longtime rival due to a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz, even though they both are Zhcted's prominent territories.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3 Thanks to Tigre's mediation however, the rivalry between both Vanadises was effectively ended as both girls didn't wish to see Tigre worrying about them, transforming it into a passive rivalry for Tigre's affection. She is also the second Vanadis to become one of Tigre's prominent ally and helped him during Muozinel's Invasion towards Brune.Mila's assistance for Tigre was due to her gratitude towards him, for his rescue from the last assassin of the Seven Chain Assassin. Another reason is her curiousity over his Power that can manage to breakthrough Sturdy Tatra Castle Gate with a single attempt. Light Novel Volume 4 *Prior to Tigre's declaration of retaliation against Thenardier and Ganelon, only Mashas and House Augre joined his cause mostly due to their longtime acquaintances with House Vorn, making him as the third force in Brune.Tigre didn't became Brune's Third Force until his involvement in repelling Muozinel Army from Brune. Anime Episode 10 **He has not yet declared officially as the third force in Brune until Battle of Ormea where Silver Meteor Army's manpower will reach 20,000 through reinforcements from Knights and Nobles that opposes both Thenardier and Ganelon while also they are willing to defend Brune without any heeds. *Hired by Duke Thenardier to kill Tigre and Elen, the Seven Chains Assassins were entirely annihilated when the last assassin was killed by Tigre's arrow shot during the assassin's attempt to kill the Vanadis during their duel. *Lim began to harbor a subtle yet romantic feeling towards Tigre after he saved her from the snake venom, though she remained stoic as she continued to teach and discipline Tigre in his studies and training. *Mila's declaration of neutrality affected greatly during Brune's Civil War's initial stage. Among these effects are: **Tigre's insurgency army increased to 6,000 troops, as well as its reputation and influence spread across the land. Thus, the Silver Meteor Army was established under the leadership of the founding members: Elen, Tigre, Lim and Hughes. **80-years long relationship between House Thenardier and House Lourie is broken by Mila. Even losing his longtime ally, Thenardier's hunger of vengeance continued as he sent a ceasefire letter to other kingdoms like Asvarre and Sachstein.Chapter 3 Volume 1 Chapter 1 At the same time, under King Faron's name, both Thenardier and Ganelon later forged an uneasy alliance in order to summon Roland and his Navarre Knights to take out Tigre and his allies.Unlike most Brune aristocrats and generals, Roland was entirely loyal to King Faron's cause and so was incorruptible. However, his loyalty to Faron also his weakness when Thenardier and Ganelon manipulated him by making a false command from Faron. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 **The siege in Olmutz Fortress quickly garnered Mila's interest upon Tigre, whose power (along with from Arifar's wind) enabled him to crush even the Fortresses' sturdiest gate. This battle later led to become the foundation for Mila's assistance to Tigre in repelling the Muozinel Army in Ormea Hills.Light Novel Volume 4 *Tigre's diplomacy offer and his strategy to end the fight with less bloodbath are proven to be quite effective resulting in ending the Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign with less casualties than Elen's strategy through finding the backdoor entrance where Elen she prefer to attack Tatra Fortress head on but with heavy casualties due to Mila's strong defense. **His diplomacy challenge was elevated further to his mission to Asvarre until Zhcted Civil War where Tigre need to put his diplomacy skills into an ultimate test. **His diplomacy effort later bring to fruition as well on Second Sachstein Invasion where he will not need to engage Sachstein Army commanded by Leonhardt for second time on Prowirl after he make a pact with Tallard. **Tigre's diplomacy effort was also enable him to allies with Tallard on Asvarre Civil War, the result also mades Tigre offered as one of Asvarre's Minister despite he rejects it. **His diplomacy pressure will be increased especially he will need to face Figneria on Zhcted Crisis Arc where Fine has a strong trust issue and Tigre want to suppress as much casualty as he can through diplomacy. Notes References }} Trivia In the anime's English dub, Mila is mocked as a blueberry instead of potato by Elen. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1